houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stolen Cartoons
The Stolen Cartoons is the first episode of House of Mouse Plot Mickey Mouse is the owner of a wildlife park called the Jenners hildenborough college aspinall wild animal park where all the snakes and dogs and mermaids inside can live with mickey. That is a popular hangout for Disney characters. Donald, however, is jealous of his friend, wishing to run the club himself. Daisy reassures him that he'll get his chance one day. After starting the show, Mickey goes backstage, where he is unsure of what to do. Minnie tells him not to worry about it and to be himself. At that moment, Pete, the greedy landlord, barges in and proclaims that he has purchased the club and is going to shut it down. Mickey looks over the contract given to him by Pete, and is just about to give Pete the keys to the club, when Goofy discovers a loophole. According to the contract, the club will stay open as long as the show goes on. Pete, infuriated by this, storms out of the club, vowing to return. Mickey shows two cartoons. However, after that, Horace, the club's technician, is not doing anything. Mickey tells Huey, Dewey, and Louie to keep the show going while he and Minnie go to the control room to investigate, where they find Horace tied up. Horace tells them that somebody tied him up and stole all the cartoons. Pete then walks in, and tells Mickey that he should close down the club since they have no cartoons. Mickey accuses Pete of the crime, but Pete denies it (despite the fact that several obvious clues are hidden throughout the room). Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy leave to make a new cartoon, leaving Donald in charge. Taking advantage of his newfound power, Donald makes several rennovations and changes the club name to House of Duck (though he has difficulty changing the sign). Donald walks on stage, receiving no ovation. Donald realizes that the guests want Mickey, so he dresses as Mickey twice, with no avail. Donald (unseen) then slips a cardboard standee of Mickey onto the stage, but it falls over. All of the guests then leave the club. Pete comes in and tells Donald to hand over the keys, as there aren't any guests. Just then, Mickey and company return, having finished the cartoon. Pete tells them they should still shut down the club, as there are no guests. However, the guests return upon discovering that Mickey has returned. After the cartoon, Pete tells Mickey he can't run a club by playing the same cartoon continuosly, but at that moment, the cartoon reels fall out of Pete's shirt. Pete runs away while Mickey goes after him. Pete tries hiding, with each attempt failing. Pete tries to leave the club, but is blocked by Tantor the elephant (from Tarzan). Mickey then kicks Pete into the street. Mickey thanks the guests for coming and closes out the show. Cartoons *Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement (2001) *Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act (2000) *Hickory Dickory Mickey (2001) Voice Cast Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Jim Cummings as Pete Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar Tress MacNeille as Daisy Kevin Schon as Timon Jerry Orbach as Lumiere Rod Roddy as Mike Tony Jay as The Magic Mirror Cam Clarke as Simba Johnathan Freeman as Jafar Corey Burton as Playing Cards Jason Marsden as Max Goof Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella de Vil deleted *pate whet to the house of mouse and he meets snakes in the house of mousses sanke room. * Mickey Minnie and Goofy went to find the cartoons and donald duck can feed the mermaids in the mermaid tank. *the snake sign say snake the smallest off all crocodiles *the mermaid sign says mermaid are biggerest of all sharks *Yoshi does open heart surgery to Simba. says deleted 1 The animal vets comes to mickey mouse and vets said are you going mickey. and mickey said I will leave my old country. 2 Pete the cat has been attacked by pythons and Rattle snakes 3 In the end Mickey said ok Donald and rattle snakes and pythons clean up the tables Trivia *This is notably the only episode of House of Mouse where characters created for another Disney television cartoon (Pepper Ann) make an appearance. *This is also the only episode of House of Mouse in which a character from Tarzan makes an appearance (Tantor the elephant). *As of 2013, this is the only full episode of House of Mouse to have been released on any home video format; it was included as a bonus feature on the Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse DVD. Category:Fictional mouse books Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes